User talk:Sega Fro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Absorbing Regeneration page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, remember to add name and series. No links to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I personally wasn't aware of the agreement myself (though I don't always know what's happening on this site, so it may have happened when I wasn't here or something) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:48, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Slash powers It was kuopiofi who said to make anymore.SageM (talk) 22:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM The power you made already exists. Check out all the powers we have before adding new ones, especially since some of the powers probably already exist under a different name. Because the power you just made already exists, since I made it myself a long time ago.SageM (talk) 06:28, July 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Some advice on leaving messages.... Just wanted to let you know when leaving a message on anyones talk page you need to leave a signature otherwise they won't reply, I am letting you know this for the future because Kuopiofi will not reply to your message unless you leave a signature. that is a rule of this wiki. So if you decide to leave a message again, either click the signature button after leaving your message or 4 ellipses and then your user name. Also don't post messages using colors, its really annoying and nobody can read your message.SageM (talk) 18:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Partly because it was essentially rewording Omniscience, but mostly because we don't have Omni-Conditions and we won't have them. Enhanced, Supernatural and Absolute are quite enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm having enough work with even this one, so I have top decline. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) thanks for asking.... Thanks for asking but no. I am already a member of a lot of different wikis. So I don't really have enough time to spend as an admin on another. ^_^SageM (talk) 07:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM well, thanks for the offer, I accept. L12345 (talk) 14:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Well,can i put a character mine that is already here on there then? L12345 (talk) 16:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to decline, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 19:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Voted: Goku Gabriel456 (talk) 00:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Heh heh heh. You know, I was planning to make the power, "Spine Rip" myself. Of course, I did not have a list of "to do" powers, but I do believe I have thought of that for some time now. BUT, I am not making this to complain, but to say something else: even if I did have a "to do", list, that probably won't change the mood I am in that makes me willing to say this: The power shall be yours, and it shall be your power, fair and square. I just wanted to let you know that. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:47, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yep, but you called it first. I have no complaints, though, as that is fair. Flamerstreak (talk) 16:55, September 10, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Flamerstreak (talk) 17:00, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy to help Hey, I'm happy to help now, we'll chat here: w:c:hallofheroesmv:special:chat, but if you can, gimme your Skype. --Jay 17:19, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm against making powers about technology based on specific source of power. And no, please don't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add unnecessary categories. please don't add unnecessary and pointless categories. as its just going to be deleted by the admins. there is no need for a school based abilities category.SageM (talk) 01:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM care to explain why it should? I swear, I'm honestly expecting a "Transcendent Spider Physiology" or "Transcendent Canine Physiology" by this point. Then again, this site does have a history/tendency to drive categories to the ground to the point where they're just grasping at pretty much anything (for example, the omnipotent category or the meta powers. People just went insanely overboard with them.) At the very least, couldn't you have made it into a "Transcendent Undead Physiology"? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Restored. But please reword/remake it into Transcendent Undead Physiology Gabriel456 (talk) 22:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) please don't Gabriel456 (talk) 23:21, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Adaptive Technology" sounds like a good name, the counterpart of Adaptive Magic, with Ultron from Marvel and Brainiac from DC as users. DYBAD (talk) 00:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will do my best. What do you need help on? One tip I can offer is to think of a power, and look it up to see if it is on the site or not by searching it. If the power you think of is not listed, then it shouldn't be harmful to make it. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It was evidently causing too much problems (i.e, editing the page, an entirely nonsensical page...twice) so it was best to be deleted. As I'm not remotely in the mood to deal with it all, I deleted it. Please leave it at that. Gabriel456 (talk) 02:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) You there? Anyway, I dunno about you, but I like the sound of your Weakness Physiology idea. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:20, November 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem. And unfortunately, I do not. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't see how it would be confused for Nemesis Form, since that's fear-based, but go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 23:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Say, what do you think of my new power? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm on ! ...and you're not ^ ^; Please do join when you can, I won't be able to stay on much today. DYBAD (talk) 23:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) DYBAD You too Sega ! You're definitely one of the best users I've ever met :D DYBAD (talk) 04:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Say, did you see my latest power, Unsupported Motion? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Say, did you see my idea, Constriction Immunity? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) If religion was reality, I'm fairly certain the world would be a very different place ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 05:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't know. I wasn't on when it was created/deleted (I certainly didn't delete it) Gabriel456 (talk) 16:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) No, actually i don't mind. and the character i said it's a demon from Valkyrie crusade called Lover Demon, she uses love magic to make others fall in love with her. L12345 (talk) 16:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) what do you mean? L12345 (talk) 16:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Not that I remember and there's no Love Magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ah, that is because i really like the game, that's why i make several powers mostly using someone from there as a example, or in some cases, as the only user. L12345 (talk) 16:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Really really getting itchy finger to delete every (power) Magic... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sega, People have been saying that I am you. Is thar true? K Gouki (talk) 16:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) *Sigh*. I forgot. I did say that. Even though i am a different user, i still said i was gonna be you. This Whole thing is stupid, btw. And, i acted like a new user at first by the way, even though you told me not to. Have a wonderful day. I'm not sure if I wanna do this anymore. Bye... K Gouki (talk) 16:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yo, what do you think of this? Hello Sega, me and Huffius are making a new wiki together and we were wondering if you were willing to help Sifsand (talk) 23:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Hey, it's me, Huffius. I just had a question for you about Brawler's House. Is Rayovac Visa in the tournament too? Is the wiki still even active? Scrublord Huffius (talk) 18:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC)